Eleanora Grimm
Elenora Grimm, full name Eleanora Charlotte Grimm is a 2017 introduced character. Elenora is the adopted daughter of Headmaster Grimm, "destined" to take his place as the Headmistress once he dies. Eleanora aligns as a Royal, only out of the pressure of her father even though she technically has no story. Secretly, she sympathies with the Rebels, and honestly wishes that she could break free of being only known as Headmaster's Daughter. She aspires to be like her younger sister, Taylor, who has broken free from their "father" and has defined who she is. However, Eleanora is too shy to stand up to her father, afraid of the consequences. Character Personality Eleanora was raised like a Princess, and turned out prim and proper, but at the same time, timid and shy. Eleanora rarely left Campus, and her only friends were her sisters and the occasional students. While her sister grew up to be rebellious and lived to do everything in spite due to this copped up environment and their father's parenting, Eleanora grew up quite the opposite. Instead of rebelling against how she grew up, Eleanora was complete stereotypical product of this environment. Eleanora is very quiet and generally unnoticeable. As Taylor and Eleanora are (persumably) Milton's first children, he doesn't have much parenting experience when he took the two of them in. Even if he had other children, his parenting skills are certianly rusted. The two of them lived very sheltered lives and were mainly confined to Campus grounds and didn't talk much to anyone besides themselves, Milton, and the staff. Eleanora was generally content with this and didn't nessiarcly want anything more than it. Of course, she would like it if she had more freedom, but she wasn't actively running away or sneaking out of the campus like her sister. * timid * shy * prim * proper * too scared to stand up for herself * fragile like glass. she easily breaks under pressure. * has bad anxiety Appearance Eleanora has thick, straight blonde hair that she likes keeping in curls. Eleanora also has pale skin and hazel eyes, and theoretically could be easily mistaken for Apple White, which she takes to great offence. Interest and Hobbies Swimming hint hint Writing As the (adoptive) descendant of the ''Brothers Grimm, it no surprise Eleanora has a knack for writing. Powers and Abilities *'Extended Life Span': While not immortal, Eleanora's father does have an extended life span and it's suspected that Eleanora would have something similar to live threw the time when her father would have his death and she would have to be headmistress for centuries. However, she currently hasn't shown any signs of having an extended life span or slower aging process. Fairy Tale Brothers Grimms Fairy Tales ''Main Article: Brothers Grimm The Brothers Grimm, Jacob and Wilhelm, are generally famous fairy tale writers. A lot of times, their stories end up being more dark (or grim) compared to other. For example, they're version of Cinderella involved the step sisters cutting off their heel and their toe, then to get their eyes pocked out by birds. How does Eleanora come into it? i dunno Views on Destiny As the oldest daughter of the oldest son, Eleanora is the heir to the headmaster position at Ever After High. All her life she was told she'd "go into the family business" and she is going to be "just like her father". Being told this all her life, Elanora never really had a second thought about her "destiny". She was meant to watch over the stories, merely exist, as they pass through the halls of her father school. If he ever dies, is the question. When the Royal/Rebel debate started, Eleanora, while not directly told to, was pressured to side with the Royals. She is the headmasters daughter after all, and would never betray her father in any sorta way. Eleanora secretly supports the Rebels, and personally believes that she should be able to make her own identity and not be seen as just the Headmaster's Daughter. Eleanora was expected to go to Legacy Day, as one of the next Grimm Brother's was something she could sign, and besides, her sister/cousin Taylor was going. However, her father didn't let her go, leaving her disappointed and... Confused. Why wouldn't he let her go? Was something extremely horrible going to happen? Eleanora started to question a lot of her father's motive and ideas. Relationships Family Milton Grimm (Adoptive Father) TBA Taylor Grimm (Adoptive Sister/Cousin) Eleanora and Taylor grew up quiet close, despite becoming opposites. While Taylor was much more rebellious and didn't care, Eleanora was very fragile and cared too much about what others thought. The two care deeply for each other, as even though they know now they aren't really sisters, they feel like they are. Taylor tries to protect Eleanora and help her out of her shell, while Eleanora sometimes will stand up for her sister and get her out of trouble with their father. The two are slightly less close now, both trying to become independent. Once Taylor found out about her real parents, she spent less time with Eleanora, who was slightly jealous that her sister- or well, cousin- actually knew her real family and Eleanora knew absolutely nothing. The two are equally portecitve of each other, but in different ways. TBA Giles Grimm (Adoptive Paternal Uncle) TBA Whitney Rabbit (Adoptive Paternal Aunt) TBA Willemina Rabbit (Adoptive Paternal Cousin) TBA Friends Besides her sister, Eleanora doesn't really have many and she doesn't mind. Some people try to befriend her because she is the headmasters daughters, but it doesn't really work out. Acquaintances open? Pet TBA Roommate open Romance haha no open maybe Enemies TBA Outfits School Life Class-ic Scheduled TBA Dormroom TBA Alternate Universes TBA Trivia * Eleanora has a Pinterest board. Quotes TBA Notes * Eleanora is a revamp of Grimms' really, really old OC, Miley Grimm, who was generally just a stereotypical Apple White-esque character (or kind of like beginning apple white? like the one we see in the first episode). Her backstory was later changed along with her cousin's, Taylor. * "Eleanora" just generally sounds like a fancy name/ ** "Charlotte" is the name was of one of Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm's siblings, so you know, family stuff. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Authors